How Strange
by vivi scarlett
Summary: Three new girls are starting at Hogwarts.... And they will turn every sixth years' life upside-down... Arisa Uotani is a telekinetic with a pet cat whose collar (inscribed with runes) is all that keeps him under her control...Or so she says... Saki hanaji
1. Proluge

Diclaimer: the plot is mine. The jeans and Emily tee iam wearing are mine, in the sense that I paid good money for them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear miss Uotani,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of withcraft and wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on 1 september. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yous sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistriss

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Uniform

You will require

three sets of plain work robes (black)

one pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

one winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

one pair dress robes (colour of choice)

please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

set books

The standard book of spells, grade six

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

One Thousand Magicl Herbs and Fungi

Magic Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them, by Newt Scamander

The Vampire, by Darren Shan

Werewolves- A Life Ruled by the Moon, by Lovell Canis

Ancient Curses, by Lyn Sohma

Teenage Animagi, by Remus Lupin

Other equipment

1 wand

1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat

One pet ONLY per student

other species of pet by arrangement with the Headmaster

Arisa checked through the list one last time, picked upher pet cat and floated her trunk behind her to the car.

Back in time

"Next year,"said Dumbledore, "Some new students will be transferring into sixth year. I advise you to be careful around them- Miss Uotani has not yet learnt the consequences of her abilities. Many telekinetics are harmless, but she is very powerful. Miss Hanajima also has...Abilities that may harm you if she forgets her lessons in control in a moment of anger. They will be sorted into houses along with the first-year students, and I hope you will all make the three girls feel very welcome and at home, as this is not their contry, and English not their first language, although they are all fluent."


	2. The Sorting

Arisa stood in line waiting to be sorted. Her friends Hana and Tohru were beside her, having transferred also. She waited for her name to be called.

"Alexis, Raine." Griffindor!

"Beattie, Hilary" Griffindor!

"Conors, Jason" Slytherin!

"Emlyn, Jaime" Ravenclaw!

And so it went, through Grace O'Connell (Griffindor) to Lucas Zarrell (Ravenclaw) and Kelly Zarrell (Hufflepuff).

"And now," said Dumbledore, "We have three late additions to the Hogwarts family. Hanajima, Saki."

Hana placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of silence. Then, "Ravenclaw!"It yelled.

"Honda, Tohru."

Tohru sat for a few minutes until... "Hufflepuff!"

"Uotani Arisa."

Arisa sat, and was about to place the hat on her head, when "GRIFFINDOR!!!" it screamed when it was still a centimeter away.

Shaken, she made her way to Griffindor table, where an intelligent-looking girl with bushy brown hair made space for her. "Hello," said the girl, "I'm Hermione Granger. I've never seen that happen before, no-one here has! I read in _Hogwarts, a History_ that the last time that happened was when Griffindor's own daughter was sorted!"

A dark-haired boy with glasses and sea-green eyes beside Arisa laughed good-naturedly. "Don't mind 'Mione. She's always like this. Just eat while you listen, that's what the rest of us do!"

"Or even better," said a red-haired boy on Hermione's other side, "Ignore what she says completely and get her to help with your homework!"

After the Feast, Arisa followed her new friends to Griffindor common room. Hermione led her to their dorm. "This is your bed." She said, indicating the one without a girl sitting on it. The other girls hastened to introduce themselves. "Lavender Brown!"

"Pavarti Patil."

And so on...

Arisa collapsed onto her bed, totally tired out, and fell into a dreamless oblivion, orange cat curled up at her feet.

I would like to thank my reveiwer of 2/11/04(e-mail issues...can't find name!)- here is your next chapter, tell me what you think! 


End file.
